


Shōri

by hexuba



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexuba/pseuds/hexuba
Summary: To the victor go the spoils *wink, wink* Based on Lilydusk's Secret Garden #96 on Patreon.Disclaimer: don't try the whole choking thing until you and your partner have done an ample amount of research. It's only fun when it's done right. Be kinky and safe!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 208





	Shōri

**Shōri**

The roar of the battle shook the TV as computerized blood splattered across the screen. Another digital warrior toppled to the ground, the words GAME OVER flashing in metallic green. Poppy cursed and threw her controller down harder than she meant to, wincing as the plastic smacked the wood floor.

“Sorry,” she muttered, gingerly picking it up. Tora’s mouth curled into a smirk, his eyes sparkling.

“No worries,” he said softly. His voice was deep and honey-smooth, with the faintest hint of a smoker’s rasp. Poppy’s cheeks darkened and she turned away from his amber gaze, intently studying the now dark screen. 

“Now I remember why I don’t play these stupid games,” she pouted. “I can never freakin’ win. Julri always made fun of me…” She let the words trail off, gulping as she felt Tora stiffen beside her.

“A friend of yours?” he asked quietly. Poppy met his stare with confidence.

“My _ex_ -boyfriend,” she said. “And good riddance to him.” Tora smiled and nodded, his demeanor relaxing as he lounged against the sofa.

Poppy wasn’t quite sure how she had ended up in this apartment, sitting on this floor, playing video games with this man. The day had started like any other, but had snowballed from one catastrophe into the next, until she was breathlessly dashing around the city with a stranger. A tall, dark, and handsome stranger, but a stranger all the same. That should have been incentive enough for her to stay away; a girl like her never felt wholly safe in a place like Narin. But he had offered her his card so freely, even if it was accompanied by a horrible pickup line. And she had seen something shift in his expression. His gaze wasn’t predatory like other men, but was instead hesitant, as if he were concerned about frightening her away.

Whether the emotions were real or not, Poppy had fallen for them. She was either the dumbest girl in the world, or the luckiest.

“Ya know, that’s the fifth time I’ve beat ya,” Tora said slowly, his long legs sliding closer to where Poppy sat.

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes and tried to brush it off. Looking around Tora’s apartment, video games were clearly one of his only forms of entertainment. “What’s your point?” She had meant for the comment to be playful, but when she turned to Tora, his face was serious, something fiery flickering in his gaze.

“Haven’t ya ever heard the old saying,” he started, his tone hushed and deadly, “to the victor go the spoils?” Poppy gulped again, her cheeks blazing. The air around them grew thick, charged with an electric pulse that made Poppy’s limbs tingle. Tora never broke eye contact, his chin tilted down, his arm resting easily over his bent knee.

“What did you have in mind?” Poppy had whispered the question so softly that she wasn’t sure he had heard.

She could barely hear anything over her pulse in her ears and the voice inside her head that was spurring her on. This wasn’t like her; Poppy didn’t hook up with men she didn’t know, and she certainly didn’t play any of their flirty games. On a normal day, she felt as about seductive as a paper bag. But something inside of her – maybe the adrenaline of everything she had been through in the last few hours – told her to keep going, to play along, to enjoy herself. She wanted to feel good, and something told her that Tora knew how to do just that.

Tora dropped his own controller and scooted closer to Poppy, his legs sprawling on either side of her. She shivered, almost afraid to move, as she felt him lean in behind her, his breath warm on her ear.

“Have ya ever let a man touch ya, Poppy?” She trembled at the dark rumble of his voice, shaking her head no. “Do ya want me to touch ya?” His hands rested on his thighs, so close to her small body, and Poppy noticed them shake ever-so-slightly. She turned her head to meet Tora’s gaze, their noses almost touching, and was surprised to see a spark of insecurity beneath his bravado.

She bit her lip and nodded.

Tora hummed his approval, Poppy close enough to feel the vibration in his chest. His hand was whisper-soft as it pushed one braid off her shoulder, his breath warming her neck a second before she felt his lips. Poppy gasped as he peppered the pale column of her throat in delicate, slow kisses, finding a sensitive spot behind her ear that made her whimper. Tora growled at the sound and his mouth grew more feverish as he ran his lips, hot and open, over her, nipping at her tender flesh.

“Tora.” His name slipped from her involuntarily, her fingers digging into the hard muscle of his legs. He was so large and so solid, wrapping around her like a fortress, but his touches were achingly tender.

His hands wrapped around her body, pulling her back against him, and she felt the impossible hardness of his cock as it brushed against her ass. She wiggled once, fascinated, and Tora stilled her with a palm on her belly. She froze, suddenly conscious of how soft she was compared to him. Her stomach wasn’t flat, but was instead composed of gentle rolling hills, pale as snow and just as fluffy. What would Tora think? Would he tease her like Julri had?

Another rumble of pleasure rolled through Tora’s body as he gently squeezed her stomach, obviously pleased with what he had found. He raked his fingers over her and Poppy let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, her chest heaving as she leaned further into him. He found her breasts and kneaded them gently, her nipples hard against her bra as he worked his thumbs over the mounds, biting her earlobe before he spoke again.

“Can I take this off?” he asked as he tugged at her grey turtleneck. Poppy yanked it over her head without a second thought and Tora laughed at her eagerness. She threw him a sheepish grin before neatly folding the fabric and placing it beside them. She pulled at one of her bra straps.

“This, too?” she asked shyly, and Tora nodded.

“That, too.”

The richness of his voice made her shiver again and she slowly undid the metal prongs, dropping her arms and letting the bra slide off. Tora hissed his approval and grabbed the garment before Poppy could fold it, too, chucking it across the room. She frowned, opening her mouth to protest, but the words died on her lips as his big hands cupped her, the feel of his hot skin almost cosmic as it pressed against her own. She moaned and fell against him, her eyes fluttering closed as his thumbs flicked over her pebbled peaks.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “Goddamn, Poppy. You’re gonna ruin me.” She thought she knew the feeling as his fingers lightly rolled her nipples, her whole body on fire before he had even kissed her. She didn’t know how she could ever go back to other men after Tora; she, too, was utterly ruined.

Tora moved Poppy away from him just enough to pull off his own shirt, and her eyes bulged as she saw the entirety of his tattoos, the ink merging with his skin as if it had always been there, always been a part of him. She tried to spin and face him, but Tora held her still, chuckling his disapproval in her ear. 

“Remember, I’m the winner here,” he warned, his hands perfectly fitting around her breasts. “I decide how we play, and right now I’m not done playing with ya.” Poppy’s back went rigid. She didn’t hear any menace in Tora’s tone, but she had heard enough horror stories to wonder at his need for control. Was he trying to be sexy, or was it something more? She felt his grip loosen, his whole body easing away from her as if he sensed her hesitation.

“Is this OK, Poppy?” His words made something dormant flutter in Poppy’s heart. He had shown more consideration for her in one sentence than Julri had shown in their entire relationship. She looked back at Tora, a wicked grin making her eyes glow.

“Yes,” she breathed as she bit her lip. “Please play with me.” There was an ache in her tone, the slightest hint of begging, and Poppy could tell that Tora liked it. He dipped his head and caught her mouth, his tongue pushing past her parted lips to roll inside of her, lapping and licking and devouring her tiny gasps. His fingers traced her jaw as he claimed her, and when he finally pulled away, Poppy was dazed and swollen, her lips a bright cherry red.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tora hissed and Poppy had to agree. She was dizzy and dopey, reaching an arm behind her to claw at Tora’s thick hair.

Tora growled as his hands traveled lower, one coming to rest on each of Poppy’s pale thighs. He caressed her slowly, brushing up towards her knees and then lightly digging his fingers like claws as they trailed back towards her sex, pushing her skirt higher. He groaned as he gently opened her legs, Poppy wiggling to help. She yanked her skirt even higher and let her knees drop to either side, the air a cool shock against the wet spot in her panties. She ached for his touch; ached for him to rub away the dull pulse that he had caused.

“Are ya wet for me?” he whispered, his breath a sharp hiss as he placed his middle finger over her soaked panties, lazily rubbing circles around her clit. “Fuck. Ya are, aren’t ya? Such a good girl.”

Poppy wanted to respond, wanted to say something as confident and sexy back to him. But she could only writhe and whimper as he touched her through the thin fabric, a warmth blossoming in her stomach and spreading up and out to her limbs. He took his time, expertly toying with the little nub, trying different directions and speeds to see what she liked best. A light, consistent upward flick made her legs quiver, and so he did it again and again, using his own body to keep hers upright. His free hand drifted between her breasts and her stomach, his mouth eager as he bit her earlobe.

“Please, Tora,” Poppy begged, her breathing shallow. “Please.”

“Tell me what ya want, sweet girl,” he said, his voice like thunder. “Tell me where ya want me.” Poppy steeled her nerves and latched onto his probing hand, pushing it lower until it rested over her entrance.

“Here,” she sighed. “Here. _Please_.”

“Ya want me to finger your cunt?” Tora asked, grinning as Poppy gasped at his words. “Is that what ya want?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she managed to say, hiking up her hips as Tora rolled her panties off. He dropped them near her sweater, his eyes roaming intently over her milky flesh.

“Good girl,” he rumbled as she leaned back into him, languidly draping her limbs. Poppy should have felt exposed, but instead she felt empowered, like the woman she wanted to be, the one who asked for what she desired.

Tora licked his palm and took hold of one of her breasts, the nipple as pink as her cunt as he rubbed it in circles. His thumb was insistent flicking back and forth, leaving her sensitive and hard. With his other hand, he lightly grasped Poppy’s throat, his long fingers easily encircling her, and she shuddered, shocked and aroused.

“This OK?” Tora asked as he kissed her cheek.

“Yes,” she answered more confidently. She couldn’t say why she trusted Tora, but she did, and it thrilled her to feel him so close to her pulse. She was captured but cradled; possessed but protected.

He left his hand gently wrapped around her neck and reached for her cunt with the other, humming his approval as he parted her lips and found her slick. Every nerve in Poppy’s body seemed to sizzle and spark as he circled her clit, his speed steadily increasing until his fingers were frantic over her, rubbing and slapping, Poppy writhing and moaning as she felt the tension build. He stopped as suddenly as he had started and she cried out in frustration, anxious to make him keep going, when she felt a thick finger enter her.

They stilled at the same time, both getting used to the feel of the other. He was foreign inside of her, but only because she had never been touched this way before. He mumbled curses and words of approval as his lips pressed against her cheek, his finger starting a steady rhythm in and out. It felt like nothing at first, at least compared to what he had done to her clit, but her eyes rolled back in her head as he hooked his digit, tickling a more delicate spot.

“Oh that’s good,” she moaned, her hands flying to her breasts. “Just like that.”

“Ya like that?” Tora murmured, laughing when he was rewarded with Poppy’s desperate whimpers. “Ya wanna take more?” She nodded quickly and then sighed as he slipped a second finger inside, his pace quickening. His thumb worked her clit as his fingers pumped.

“Faster,” Poppy begged, turned on by the sound of her own wetness. “Harder.”

Tora seemed happy to obey. His grip on her throat remained loose, but his other hand worked wildly between her legs. What had been fast turned into sheer recklessness, his fingers hammering into Poppy’s soaked core. His skin smacked hers, the heel of his hand creating a delicious friction over her clit, but Poppy needed more. The tension coiled deep inside of her, tighter and tighter. She thrust her hips forward to meet Tora, his mouth scorching across her face.

“Come for me, Poppy,” he ordered. “Be a good girl and come on my fingers.” Her stomach rolled at the words, her body set to burst. Her head fell back, her mouth open in a silent shout as she chased her orgasm, the pleasure almost painful.

“Tora,” she huffed, sweat dripping down her chest. “I need…”

She didn’t know what she needed, but she needed something _now_. As he continued to pummel her cunt, he tightened his hand around her throat, just barely constricting her breath. Poppy’s eyes snapped open, her expression a mixture of passion and curiosity, and he yanked his hand away, her renewed breathing sending her over the edge. Poppy screamed as her orgasm sprung forward, her whole body shaking. Her hands danced, unable to latch onto anything, and another wave of pleasure caused her to cry out before collapsing, her whole body limp.

It took Poppy several minutes to crawl out of her stupor. When she did, she found herself wrapped in Tora’s arms, her skin slippery against his. He was brushing sweaty strands of hair from her face and whispering calming words until her breathing returned to normal. She smiled drunkenly, her body boneless and spent, as her eyes fell on the TV, the words GAME OVER still flashing on the screen.

“How about a rematch?” she offered. Tora chuckled, and she could feel that his cock was still hard in his pants.

“Ya really want me to beat ya again?” he asked playfully.

“Hey,” she started, her fingers dancing up his thigh, her shyness all but gone. “If this is what my punishment is, then I’m game.”


End file.
